Animal Jam Creepypastas
by XShatterMeX
Summary: THIS IS ANIMAL JAM. NOT 1. I COULD NOT FIND ANIMAL JAM BECAUSE IT'S NOT A CATEGORY. This is a series of AJ creepypasta oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a jammer by the name of gonetilldawn. They seemed like an ordinary member. Non members feared gonetilldawn. Members hated the other member. Why? Well, gonetilldawn had an Arctic Wolf that they always used. Or at least, that's what those who see her say. Everyone only sees her once, and then they go missing a few days later. The information we have on her is that she's royal blue and yellow with bright red female eyes. She wears a red long spiked collar and a red long spiked wristband. This member also wears a red worn and red gazelle horns. Her markings are the sort of paint splatter look, and naturally, they're red. We know one jammer who has seen her. This jammer is called Sighting. Sighting is covered in scars from his fight with gonetilldawn. His health is slowly declining, but he knows the story of gonetilldawn. Here's the entry from the journal he brought back with him.

It all began late on a srormy night. I was alone, laying on the cold ground of Jamaa Township. My worn blanket did little good to keep me warm and my spikes dug into the ground. My gazelle horns didn't bother me much. Jammers passed, spotting me, laughing at me. I'm done with their stares and laughs. The next jammer came by and threw a stone at me. I caught it in my mouth and swung my head towards them, then opened my jaws to fling it back, just as they had. The unsuspecting jammer yelped and growled at me. I could see it's yellow stare, those angry, slanted eyes. I knew it was a wolf because of the position of the eyes, lower than other animals, and the growl sounded like it came from a long snout. Even through the dark of night, I knew the angry glare of the glowing eyes was coming closer. What am I to do! I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head, pawing at the ground, and just as I knew they were about to jump, I ran forwards. My gazelle horns found their target better than expected.

Right through the heart.

I laughed and ran off.

Killing was satisfying and fun.

I have no buddies, nobody likes me anymore. Now I'll be unknown to all, even the Alphas! But some did know me, so I killed those who did. I murdered all but one: The Alpha Peck. Peck had been my friend when she wasn't an Alpha. I was rich and rare, and we were best friends. However, she was supposed to become an Alpha soon, so I gave all my gems, diamonds, and most of my rares and betas. I kept my current outfit. I wanted to help Peck out, and if she was to lead the Alphas, she needed a good head start. Peck thanked me with a smile and I never saw her again. Now, I kill whoever sees me. I take their items and diamonds and their coins and send them all to Peck. Unlucky jammers are sometimes put into the server called Unlisted, which is were I wait. Only one has made it out alive, and he's coming back tomorrow to take this journal. If he succeeds, I shall destroy this book. That is, if I can. Dawn is slowly coming and the portal begins to glow. This jammer is a tiger, a yellow one with white underfur and blue stripes. He wears the rarest items in the game from each clothing category. I left many scars on him and poisoned him with my muddy, dirty, faded gazelle horns. He won't have long to live, but I will protect this book the best I can, and will even cut off the portal to Unlisted. I will live in Unlisted with nothing to kill. Unlisted is the future of Jamaa. The Phantoms will win and Jamaa will turn to Unlisted. All the stores are closed and every doir and window is barred. The streets are covered in 2 inches of water. Every way you go traps you here. Flying animals are able to go to a barren waistland that lays beyond Jamaa. Bones float through the water. Dawn is breaking through, and I fear this will be my first and last entry. Sincerely, -gonetilldawn.


	2. Story Postponed

**_This story has been put on hold for a bit. . If you want to see my improved work, look to Peace is the Same as War. Also, I MAY be getting another dog, MAYBE two if I'm super lucky, so I will have less time to work on all my fanfics, so every one except for Peace is the Same as War is being postponed. Please understand. This will soon get a re-write with:_**

 _ **Corrected Mistakes**_  
 _ **Slightly Different Storyline**_  
 _ **Longer Chapters**_  
 _ **Less run-on sentences**_  
 _ **Grammar and punctuation checks**_  
 _ **Advanced but not TOO HARD TO READ grammar**_  
 _ **More detail and thrill**_  
 _ **Clear detail, correct use of words, correction of mistakes like white instead of red (Embarrassing mistake made in I Stand Corrected)**_  
 _ **Better story beginnings**_  
 _ **Better understand of what I mean**_  
 _ **Much more!**_


End file.
